epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hip-Hop is Life/ERB Rating System
This is going to be the ultimate source for what people think of each ERB. Hopefully, this gets a lot of votes, otherwise it won't really work. A lot of people talk about rating ERBs 1 through 10, this poll system should give it a rating of 0-100%, like Rotten Tomatoes. Make sure to only vote "yes" on half of the polls, and vote "no" on the other half, otherwise this won't work. Season 1 Is John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Darth Vader vs Hitler better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Justin Bieber vs Beethoven better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Einstein vs Stephen Hawking better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Napoleon vs Napoleon better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Gandalf vs Dumbledore better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Columbus vs Captain Kirk better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD better than most ERBs? Yes No Season 2 Is Hitler vs Vader 2 better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Master Chief vs Leonidas better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Mario Bros vs Wright Bros better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Doc Brown vs Doctor Who better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Batman vs Sherlock Holmes better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Moses vs Santa Claus better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Adam vs Eve better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Mozart vs Skrillex better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Rasputin vs Stalin better than most ERBs? Yes No Season 3 Is Hitler vs Vader 3 better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Blackbeard vs Al Capone better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Rick Grimes vs Walter White better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Goku vs Superman better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye better than most ERBs? Yes No Is George Washington vs William Wallace better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Artists vs TMNT better than most ERBs? Yes No Season 4 Is Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Zeus vs Thor better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Oprah vs Ellen better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted better than most ERBs? Yes No Is David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Terminator vs Robocop better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar better than most ERBs? Yes No Is Jim Henson vs Stan Lee better than most ERBs? Yes No Category:Blog posts